Bored
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: It's not his fault today is an exceptionally slow day. And when you're bored, being random is justifiable. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. You know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>BORED<strong>

It's not that he's bored. Really.

Well, actually, it's that. But it's not his fault today's particularly slow.

So yeah, Kendall Knight was bored.

He couldn't go out for a dip in the pool because it was raining. Carlos, though, was ecstatic and was probably playing like a maniac in the rain. Knowing him, he'll be muddy when he gets back. James was off to his manly prep time, which actually equates to four hours inside a man-parlor. And really, a man-parlor? Well, James said it's manlier than a salon and better than a barber's shop so whatever. Logan's somewhere, probably resting seeing as he'd been studying all night, which Kendall finds weird because today's a Saturday. Katie was off to a casting call with Mama Knight. And the studio was being remodelled today because… well, let's just say it happened because of Carlos, puddings and toasters.

On the same note, Jo was helping Camille practice for a minor role in some TV show. He played all of his videogames a million times (at least it felt that way) even played Logan's RPG games. He tried drawing for a while, and it was then that he realized that he couldn't draw to save his life, and well, his drawings look like a blob ate it. Kelly was here earlier, when he was trying to cook, but she chased him out of the kitchen when she saw and smelled his cooking, ultimately banning him from any kitchen work any time soon. He'd done his homework earlier, which is a testament why today is a lame day. He even organized his closet which he found Logan's stress ball, his missing hockey medal from 2008, and a half-eaten cookie.

Kendall Knight was so bored he actually thought of hanging out with Gustavo today. A thought he clearly regrets.

That moment, he saw Logan enter their room.

"What're you doing?" his friend asks, going into his book cabinet, not really paying attention to their conversation.

"Nothing." Kendall says, like the word is a vile, vile thing.

"That's nice…" Logan says absentmindedly, brushing his fingers on the books' spine, brows knitted in frustration.

"I'm bored!" the blonde whined, burying his face into his pillow and letting out a frustrated moan.

"Awesome…" Logan slurred, taking out random books from his cabinet.

"No! It's not awesome Logan, aren't you even-" whatever he was about to say vanished when he saw the mess his friend was making. And while usually he just lets it slide, today, _he_ was the one who cleaned the room, without _anyon_e telling him to. "Hey! I just cleaned the room." Logan let out a grunt in reply. Kendal was getting curious because a brain dead Logan is usually a Logan looking for something, "What're you doing?"

Logan must really need that what he's looking for because the only thing that he said was something about ladles, chips and Carlos.

"Aha!" Logan yelped in glee, bringing out a blue book, and walking out of the room. Leaving a baffled Kendall and a messy room.

* * *

><p>By the time Kendall grudgingly fixed Logan's mess. Really, he did. Kendall found his best friend in the living room, lounging and relaxed, nose buried in a book.<p>

"What're you reading?" Kendall asked, plopping down beside him. Logan placed a finger on his lips, "Shh…"

Oh, it was one of those books. Kendall teases it as Logan's porn. Except it wasn't exactly porn. Just a new medical book or some encyclopedia.

"C'mon… Logie. Tell me." He teases again, knowing how it irks his friend when he disrupts his reading time.

"Kendall, I'm reading." The brunette said, not looking at him.

"But I'm bored." The blonde wailed childishly.

"Here," Logan shoves a small book into his friend's lap, "Why don't you try reading, for a change."

"But they're no pictures in it." Kendall objects, giving a quick skim of the book. Quick, meaning three seconds quick.

Logan gives Kendall a look that said anything but friendly. And frankly, it scared him. "Do you really want to go there, Kendall? Really?"

The blonde raises his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'm going to read."

Logan doesn't reply, instead, he hoists his legs up and rests his socked feet on the nearby coffee table. Kendall studies the book in his lap. 'Neverwhere,' so says the title. Well, it's a good thing his best friend doesn't read those teenage vampire novellas. He sighs and surrenders into his friend's books.

* * *

><p>Five and a half hours later, Carlos, James, and basically <em>everyone<em> in the household enters the room. The rain didn't let up, and Mama Knight was worried they enter a dirty/wet/chaotic room. It was weird to see things very… in place for once. "What-Are we in the wrong house?"

"Hey mom…" "Hello Mrs. Knight." Kendall and Logan said respectively, not bothering to look up from their books.

James was the first to get rid of his rain gear, "So, what did you guys do the whole afternoon?"

"Did you know that the tip of the elbow is called olecranon? And that most ducks are monogamous in nature?" Logan said, barely looking up.

"Fought a dragon, helped a woman named Door, saved the world from the Egyptian god Set." Was what Kendall said, turning the leaf of his finished page. Three books finished, and his eyes aren't even hurting yet. He's on a roll.

"…okay." Carlos replied before being ushered by Mrs. Knight to change. He was currently a walking mud pie. "You guys are acting weird. Are you sure you're Logan and Kendall?"

"No, Carlos-" Logan started, flipping his page, "-we're aliens sent to rule word." Kendall finished with a small smirk. What? His book is sci-fi this time.

Carlos gasped and made a beeline for the bathroom, not before exclaiming, "You're never getting me alive!"

When everyone was going about in their own thing; Mama Knight starting dinner, Katie changing her clothes, Carlos taking a bath, and James' mirror time, Logan smirked, "Told you they'd find it weird."

"Whatever dude."

Logan laughed, "Well, you're not exactly the smart bookworm type."

"I could so be the smart bookworm type." Kendall said, placing a bookmark in his unfinished book. He never wanted to admit it but even he knows Logan could rock that type even when drunk.

"…when pigs fly, Kendall. When pigs fly." Logan dodged an assailing pillow into his direction.

"_I_ need new friends." Kendall said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Random, I know. I never do anything from this fandom. But yeah, it's random. So I guess, one's plot bunny attacks is as erratic as, well, -insert something smart here-


End file.
